Tales From the Fruit Bowl
by LemonCheese
Summary: A One-Shot from the perspective of Arnold the Pygmy Puff, post Deathly Hallows  but pre-Epilogue  set in the Potter household.


_**A/N: **This idea has been sitting around in my head for almost two years now. Ever since I read about Ginny's Pygmy Puff, Arnold, I thought he was such a cool character and wondered what would happen to him over the years. So here it is: a One Shot from his perspective!_

/\

It was early morning, and Arnold was sat on the sideboard in the dining room of the Potter household.

It was his 'spot', a place that he had become accustomed to. Each morning, Ginny would take him out of his cage and place him on the oak dresser where the family stored their cups and plates. It was where he could see the whole room, which included the people in it (this room was where Harry and Ginny spent most of their time).

Arnold wheezed slightly as he rolled into a more comfortable spot, closer to the wood burner that was in the corner of the room (he liked to keep himself warm). He was getting on in years: almost ten years old. That was positively ancient in terms of pygmy puffs. His once vibrant purple fur had faded to a greyish-mauve shade, his movement less agile as it used to be. Even his squeak had turned into more of a croak, but Ginny loved him all the same.

Harry was sat at the dining table, sheets of parchment spread out everywhere. Arnold watched as Harry picked up a quill and scribbled something down, his brow furrowing with concentration.

Ginny came into the room, holding two mugs of tea.

"Leaving your work until last minute, I see?" She smiled, taking a seat opposite her husband and passing him a drink.

"Thanks," Harry said, taking a sip. "And yes I am." he smiled at Ginny briefly before looking back down at the file he was working on.

"I see some things don't change... what're you working on?"

"Just some stuff for Kingsley, bits and bobs really." Harry leafed through the pages before him.

"I've got to go and report on the Harpies this morning, it'll be nice to see the girls again." Ginny mused.

"What are you doing with the kids?" Harry asked, not looking up.

"Well, Teddy's going back home, Andy owled me this morning. James and the baby are going to The Burrow and I'll pick them up this afternoon." Ginny drained her mug and stood up. Harry lifted his head to look at her.

"That's a fair point," he said. "Albus is still asleep? That must be a record."

"It's not seven o'clock yet." Ginny looked at her watch, before going into the kitchen.

"Daddy!"

A pyjama-clad James Potter hurtled into the room, jumping onto his father's lap. He was shortly followed by Teddy Lupin.

"I'm sorry, Harry, he just wouldn't stay in bed any longer." the eight-year-old said, looking at his godfather. Harry smiled at him, lifting James into a more comfortable position so he could hold his son and carry on with his work.

"Morning Arnold!"

Teddy crossed the room to where Arnold was sat and stroked his fur.

Arnold quite liked Teddy, he would always bring him treats when Ginny wasn't looking. He hopped into the boy's outstretched hand and squeaked happily. Teddy placed him on the dining table, just as Ginny returned with a huge plate of toast. _Score!_ Arnold thought. _I bet Teddy will give me some of his crusts!_

And indeed Teddy did, when Ginny wasn't looking.

"Argh, James! You've got jam everywhere!" Harry said, taking his son off his lap and hastily collecting his sheets of parchment.

"Jam hands!" the toddler grinned.

Arnold turned away from James and returned his attention to Teddy, who was ripping up yet more crusts from his slices of toast.

But then suddenly a pair of sticky fingers had grasped around Arnold's body, pulling him off the table. Arnold squealed loudly as James stroked him, strawberry jam-coated fingers holding onto him tightly.

"Jamesy, be careful!" Ginny said, picking up her son and taking Arnold out of his clutches. Arnold let out a sigh of relief. "Arnold is very old, you have to be careful with him!"

"Sorry." James mumbled.

Arnold heard a wailing from a distant room.

"That'll be Albus." Ginny groaned.

"I'll go." Harry reassured her, running upstairs.

Ginny went into the kitchen and placed Arnold in the sink. She washed the jam off his fur and then dried him with a tea towel. James perched on the kitchen counter, watching his mother.

"We shall put you in the fruit bowl," Ginny said to Arnold, looking down at his little face." Away from sticky fingers."

She placed him in the blue bowl that was on the second shelf of Arnold's dresser, before turning to Teddy and James.

"Who wants to change out of their pyjamas so they can see their grandma?"

"I do, I do, I do!" James squealed, running out of the room.

"Do I have to go home?" Teddy pouted, looking up at Ginny. She bent down and hugged him.

"Your Granny owled me this morning asking for me to drop you off on my way to work, but you'll see us all again at the weekend."

Teddy smiled up at Ginny.

"I'll go and get dressed." he said, running after James.

As the Potter family prepared for another Thursday morning, Arnold snuggled between an apple and an orange, perfectly contented with his position: safe from the hands of small children.

/\

_Please review! x_


End file.
